Happily Never After
by nazanessa
Summary: Troy has been acting weird and distant arounf Gabriella lately. What's happening?


**A/N: Another oneshot from me! I just got bored and decided to write something. It's not really Troyella, though. But I'm still a BIG Troyella fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella searched for her boyfriend and finally spotted him at his locker. "Hey, Troy." She greeted cheerfully. He jumped a bit and slammed his locker shut immediately, his eyes widening. "Oh, h-hi, Brie." He stammered, faking a smile.

She tilted her head in confusion, knitting her eyebrows, which Troy usually find very cute. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, arching both of her perfect eyebrows. He shook his head quickly. "Um, nothing." He stated, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

_Weird, he usually slides his arm around my waist._ Gabriella shrugged the thought and smiled sweetly. "So, what are you doing this Saturday?" she asked, playing with his rough hands. He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Um...We're having a guys' night out." He stated nervously.

She looked at him confusedly. _What's wrong with him? He was never this nervous around me._ "Troy, if there's something wrong, you can always tell me." she said softly. He shook his head, annoyed. "I said nothing, okay?" he exclaimed.

She was startled by the tone in his voice. "Oh, okay." She said quietly, completely hurt. He noticed the hurt in her voice and his face softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I've been through a lot lately." He said softly, holding her small hand. She nodded slowly, understanding.

"I...better go." He said. She stared at him in hurt as he walked away, disappearing from her view.

* * *

**End of School**

"Maybe he's just tired." Taylor commented after hearing Gabriella ranting about how different Troy was recently. "No, Tay! He's really different! He's always stammering everytime I greet him, he's always annoyed around me and he never kiss me anymore when he's leaving. Not even a kiss on the cheek!" she complained.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that to you." Sharpay assured, giving her best friend a reassuring smile. Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, Shar. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore." She said.

"No, of course he does!" Taylor exclaimed quickly. "Yeah, Gabs, he even made a promise to always love you." Sharpay said, agreeing with Taylor completely. Gabriella played with her necklace that Troy gave her three weeks ago as a promise of his love for her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey." Troy said softly as he entered her room, smiling. "Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. "I just miss you so much." He said honestly. She smiled sweetly and hugged him._

"_I miss you too." She said as she pulled away. "I brought you something." He said, pulling out a thin box that he had been hiding behind his back._

"_Troy..." she trailed off as she looked at the box. He opened the box slowly and held up the necklace with a diamond-laced T&G pendant on it. He placed the necklace around her neck. She turned around to face him and smiled._

"_Troy, you shouldn't have." She said quietly, looking up into his piercing blue eyes. He shook his head. "You deserve it. It's a promise of my love for you. With this necklace, I promise that I'll love you always and forever, no matter what happens. I promise I'll always be there for you. I promise I'll never leave you." He said, holding her hands._

_Gabriella could feel the tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks at the moment and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Troy." She said softly._

"_I love you." He stated before capturing her lips in a gentle yet romantic kiss._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella plopped herself on bed as soon as she entered her room. She picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number. "Hi, Troy...you're busy?...well, what are you doing?...okay...bye." she said and hung up. She decided to make a three-way phone call with Taylor and Sharpay.

**Taylor**/_Gabriella_/Sharpay

"**Talk to me."**

"Hey, Gabs!"

"_You guys! I think Troy's hiding something."_

"**Gabriella, I thought we've talked about this!"**

"Yeah, Gabs! Troy would never do anything to hurt you."

"_But he's acting really different!"_

"**How so?"**

"_I called him and he said he was busy!"_

"Gabs, that's a normal thing."

"_No, he always drops what he's doing to talk to me! And he didn't even end the call with an 'I love you.'"_

"**Maybe he was really, really busy."**

"Yeah, maybe it was something really important."

"_I'm still not convinced, though. I still think he's hiding something."_

"**Maybe he's planning a surprise for you or something."**

"_Surprise?! What kind of surprise? My birthday is in December and there are no other events!"_

"Just calm down. He'll come around. I'm sure he will."

"_You think so?"_

"**We know so, Gabs."**

"Yeah, what could he possibly do? He's a nice guy. And he even promised to love you forever."

"_I guess so. Thanks, you guys."_

"**We're always here for you. Oh, gotta go, bye Gabs, bye Shar!"**

"I gotta go too. Toodles!"

"_Bye."_

Gabriella hung up and lay on her bed, sighing heavily as she touched the T&G pendant. "Troy."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I sat on my bed, sighing. I shouldn't do this to her. I love her so much. Too much for words. But why am I doing this? It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. No, it's wrong! I can't do this to Gabriella.

I love her too much. I've got to stop this.

**End of POV** **Saturday**

* * *

Gabriella decided to take a walk on the park to calm her mind. Troy had been distant around her lately and she didn't even know why. What did she do?

"Gabster!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned to face the person and smiled at Chad. They shared a bear hug. Chad was like a brother to her. He's always there to comfort her whenever her boyfriend or best friends are not around.

"Chad!" she squealed, grinning at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was just jogging. You?" he asked back. "I'm just here to...calm my mind." She said. Chad noticed the hurt in her voice. "What's wrong, Gabster?"

Gabriella sighed. "I just...I don't know, Chad. Troy seems really distant lately." She explained, looking at the ground. "Well, maybe he's busy or something. He does act kinda different." Chad commented, looking at Gabriella. "Cheer up, Gabster! He'll come around." He tried.

Gabriella nodded, smiling up at him. "I guess so. Sharpay and Taylor said the same thing." She said quietly. Chad smiled widely at the mention of his girlfriend. "Speaking of Taylor, I'm going on a date with her tonight!" he exclaimed happily. Gabriella giggled. "And you're telling me this because?" she asked playfully.

Chad laughed. "Well, I just thought that you should know so that you won't make any plans or a girls' night out tonight. You know, since I didn't ask her yet." He replied and Gabriella nodded understandingly. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute, don't you have guys' night out tonight?" she asked in confusion. Chad cocked an eyebrow. "No." he said slowly. "What makes you think that?" he asked, now raising both of his eyebrows.

"B-but...Troy said that you guys have a guys' night out." She said through gritted teeth, mad that Troy was lying to her. "What? Of course not! I thought he said he's going to be at yours tonight?" Chad asked confusedly. He, too, was mad at his best friend for lying at him.

Gabriella knitted her eyebrows, still confused. "What?!"

* * *

Gabriella parked her car in front of Troy's house, storming into his house furiously. She entered his house without knocking. "Troy!" she yelled. No answer. She spotted his answering machine as it says, "You have 3 messages." She looked at the screen and read the caller ID, 'Jamie'. 3 messages from a girl who is not Gabriella. She clicked on the 'play' button.

_First Message_

_Trooooy! You said you wanted to come! Where are you? I'm getting so lonely right now! Mom and Dad's not gonna be home for the whole week! Please call me back, baby._

_Second Message_

_Seriously, Troy, where are you? You're not with Gabriella are you? You said you wanted to break up with her! Troooyy!! I'm lonely!_

_Third Message_

_Troy!!! I'm tired of calling you! Just pick up the damn phone already! Trooyy!! (Car honking) Wait a second...who's that? (Gasps) (Sound of phone dropping and Jamie's distant voice) Troy! I thought you were with Gabriella....I missed you too... (Beeping sound)_

_End of Messages_

Gabriella's tears were now pouring down her cheeks like heavy rain. _I can't let him do this to me! I just can't!_ She started to look everywhere for the Jamie girl's address. She found his notebook and saw a piece of paper with an address on it. 'Jamie's Address'. "Smart, Bolton. Very smart."

* * *

She pulled her car over in front of Jamie's house. She stormed into the house with a box, only to find out Troy and the blonde-haired Jamie girl leaning in closer. Troy and Jamie jumped when Gabriella burst into the house, looking furious. _Very_ furious. "So this is what you did behind my back, Troy?!" she shouted angrily, tears running freely down her cheek.

Troy's eyes widened. "No, no! Gabi..." he said, standing up and trying to reach for her hand. She backed away. "That's why you're being so distant, huh? You were cheating on me all the time." She yelled, her voice echoing through the walls of the big house.

"So much for being there for me all the time." She said with full of venom in her voice. "So much for all your promises!" she added, her voice rising. Troy looked at Jamie, who looked scared to death. "I just wish I never met you! Why did I even love you?!" she exclaimed, scolding herself.

"Gabriella...please, just listen..." he started, thinking that he could calm her down. She shut her eyes tightly, before opening them back with anger and hate evident in her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. "How could you, Troy? How could you do this to me! I trusted you! I loved you! And I thought you loved me too..." "Gabi, I do...I still do..." "...but I was wrong! You don't! You never did." She shouted, making both Troy and Jamie wince.

"For once, I thought you were different from any other guys. But thanks to you, you proved me wrong." She said, a little calm. "Gabi...I...I was just...please, Gabi..." Troy trailed off, himself hurt to see her being like this.

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it." She said as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thanks for everything, Troy. I hope you're happy." She exclaimed, throwing the box to the floor forcefully. The things in the box scattered at the floor, along with shattered glasses.

She began to walk away, but suddenly remembered something. She took off her necklace and threw it forcefully at his face. "It's true when people say that promises are meant to be broken." She said, the venom in her voice making him wince.

She stormed out of the house, leaving a guilty Troy and a scared Jamie. Troy walked over to the box that was lying on the floor and bent down to pick up a book. A scrapbook. The cover read 'Troy & Gabriella Forever'. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures with captions below it. He finally flipped to the last page, where Gabriella scribbled 'And they lived happily ever after.' But his heart shattered when he saw the crossed 'ever' being replaced with a 'never'.

'And they lived happily never after.'

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for making Troy being such a jerk. LOL. Wonder if I should do a twoshot? But I think it's better if it stays like that. It's sad when it doesn't end with Troyella, huh? I kinda hate Troy in this one. But this is just my story, anyways. I still LOVE LOVE LOVE Troy!! LOL. Please review, your reviews will make me smile widely! :D Sorry if the story sucks. I've no idea what I was writing. I was jusy getting bored as hell.**

* * *


End file.
